Almost all aircraft, in particular large commercial air planes, are equipped with numerous exterior lights. Exterior aircraft lights are provided for numerous purposes, ranging from signalling/passive visibility, such as navigation lights or anti-collision lights, over active visibility, such as landing lights and taxi lights, to special purpose lights, such as cargo loading lights. With the different exterior aircraft lights being distributed over various portions of the aircraft, in particular over various portions of a large commercial air plane, an overall highly complex exterior aircraft lighting system is present in modern-day aircraft.